Last Chance
by SweetSurrender
Summary: What if Cole had told Phoebe he was the Source at the end of The Three Faces of Phobe? Some Language...
1. Default Chapter

Last Chance  
  
What if Cole had told Phoebe his secret at the end of "The Three Faces of Phoebe"? (*'s mean Cole is thinking this)  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me about you? Something I don't know?" Phoebe asked. Cole sighed, knowing if he didn't reveal himself now he may never have the chance, and that would doom Phoebe to a life of emptiness and unanswered questions. She would walk alone forever with the sorrow he had caused her and remember him only as the bastard who vanquished her heart, betrayed her trust, and crippled her for life. His beautiful Phoebe would turn bitter in every aspect and no longer be his to hold.  
  
As he sat down next to her and looked into her eyes, Cole rubbed his hands together in a sign of weakness. He gazed into her brown eyes and hoped only she would be spared of any pain and, in the end, perhaps find it in her heart to still love him.  
  
"Yes, actually there is something you deserve to know about me," Cole took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. The Source had let his guard down foolishly after the events of the day, and Cole knew this was his last chance to take advantage of the time he had left with his girl and tell her the truth before the evil destroyed them all. "I, uh, well." *damn you Turner, out with it!* "when we vanquished the Source, his, uh, powers entered the half of me that was empty. The void the Seer was talking about was the part of me Bealthazor had taken over, and now he lies within me, reborn."  
  
He lifted his eyes off of his knees and took a quick glance at Phoebe, wincing at the sight. Her face had grown pale, all color had fled from her skin, her mouth gaped open unsure of whether to scream or protest, her eyes were wide with fear and shock, holding back a cascade of tears threatening to spill.  
  
A soft cry escaped from the confines of her throat as she collapsed. Cole swept down and caught her before she hit the ground, holding her in his arms and rocking her gently. She made no move to pull away, and he took this as a sign she still loved him, or so he hoped. *At last I can hold her* he thought to himself. *We haven't been this close since before we vanquished the Source * He held her tiny frame tightly and lay down with her on the bed as she trembled and sobbed helplessly. *God she's gotten so frail, so weak. She's not the Phoebe Halliwell she once was. Her sister's death, the strain of the past year have robbed her of most strength. *  
  
It was true, Phoebe had shrunk altogether. She was the perfect "little housewife" image, but Cole knew too much pain would sap her beyond repair. Her sobs subsided and soon they were just holding each other, lying silently. He thought it a wise time to move on with the conversation. Bad choice.  
  
"Phoebe, listen to me. I know this is a lot, but I had to tell you before you found out some other way. Your older self set me straight on that point. That is how I was able to save Little Phoebe. I used my powers to attack Kurzon. I have been fighting this demon inside me for so long, but he's not going to stop me from protecting you. Ever."  
  
Inside the Source raged, flaring up, knowing all too well what the human host was going to tell his little witch. He tried to break through the weak-excuse-for-a-source, tried to take him over and kill the witch before it was too late. But no matter what he did, the Source failed, and he soon realized Cole's love would stop him from keeping their mouths shut. Nothing was left to do except sit back and wait for a moment when the human let his guard down, so he could attack.  
  
"Phoebe, baby, I need you to be strong. Please, for me?" She gave a slight nod of her head, still tightly wrapped in his arms. "I have been able to fight off the Source for awhile now, but his power grows with each day. The only way to ensure your safety, as well as that of your sisters', is to vanquish me." Though he said it calmly, inside he was shaking. He knew it was inevitable, but the thought of losing Phoebe now, to evil nonetheless, was more than he could bear.  
  
"Noooo!" she wailed, like a child torn from her mother. Grief overwhelmed her, the torture was so strong, she was so weak, that she receded to a place in her mind where all was okay. Prue was still alive there, but Paige had joined them, and Andy was married to Prue. It was her fantasy world, now her reality. Cole was a human, they all were, and she and he were to marry in one week. Piper had her baby girl Melinda awhile ago, who was now old enough to be her flower girl at the church. Phoebe slowly crept to the edge, almost falling over, but the arms she was wrapped in kept her from falling. She was almost there, but Cole helped her stay sane, if only for a little while longer.  
  
Sobs once again enveloped her body as she cried her heart out, her body violently jerking up and down with each painful breath. They had come too far, gone to hell and back for each other. She couldn't lose him now, not now. He held her with all his might and tried to console her, his own tears trickling down his cheeks, soddening her hair. Her cries turned to sadness, which brought on a wave of despair, agony, pain, and anger. Why was magic always interfering? Why was she the one always robbed of all she loved and had? She had lost her mother, grandmother, and Prue, not to mention innumerable innocents. Well damn the world if she was going to lose Cole too. Her tiny fists angrily beat against his solid chest as she flew into a fit, unsure of everything.  
  
"Get out of my fiancé you son of a bitch! Get out! He's not yours! He's mine! Get out! You can't have him! He loves me! You can't take that away! He's all I have! Please! You will not take away the one person I have left! He's fought so hard! Get OUT!" Phoebe shrieked. Cole let her beat on him, accepting her attack with more tears, rubbing her back and soothing her with comforting words when she was worn out. As she quietly slipped into a sleep out of sheer exhaustion, Piper and Paige barreled in, roused out of bed by Phoebe's screams. Leo came in behind, but was summoned "up there" before Piper could ask "What the hell happened to Phoebe?" The two crawled onto the bed gently, worry creasing their faces. As Cole explained the previous events quietly as not to disturb his fiancé, Leo orbed in with the same news. Cole seemed so vulnerable to them all, despite his demonic powers. Phoebe woke up from her dreams and quickly latched on to Cole as the group talked about what to do. As the rest attempted to formulate a plan, Phoebe shed silent tears and held on to Cole with all the strength she had left, mumbling the barely audible words "He's mine. You can't have him. He's mine."  
  
End of Part 1, tell me what you think. I made Phoebe vulnerable and nearly fallen apart because the writers failed to add that into her character when she lost Cole and the baby, so I figured make her weak here. ( We need a passive side to Phoebe for a little. ( 


	2. Isolation and a Secret

Last Chance Part 2  
  
It had been over two weeks since Cole's secret had been revealed, and life at the Halliwell Manor had returned to normal, except now they were constantly looking for ways to vanquish the Source without killing Cole in their spare time. Unlike the rest of the clan, Phoebe still was not the same Phoebe she had been before Cole talked to her. She spent hours staring out the window into space, walking around shakily and pale, never sleeping or eating too much, her eyes all glassy and looking at you but never seeing you. She barely spoke, only offering small sentences when being asked a question or opinion. The family knew something was wrong, and they often conversed about what was to be done about the situation. She had caught them on several occasions, and, being overwhelmed enough already, had started crying and throwing fits, then turning and locking herself in her room. Cole had spent a few nights on the living room couch because Phoebe had refused to open the door, even for him to go to sleep.  
  
"I know she is fragile Piper, but something has to be done about this." The youngest Halliwell was once again starting up the conversation they all liked to avoid, though it was inevitable it needed to be discussed.  
  
"I agree with you all the way Paige, but it is not as simple as telling her to snap out of it. She had enough weight on her shoulders before all this came up with the marriage, and now she has to add on the fact Cole has been taken over by the Source of All Evil. It is not the easiest thing in the world to accept." Piper argued.  
  
"I know that, but if she is allowed to continue like this she could die. Hell, she will die and we will be right behind her. It is only a matter of time before this depressions kills her off."  
  
"I am not going to lose another sister. Phoebe just needs time to think this out. She needs her own way of ridding herself of the pain. I know I did. When Prue died, all I did was walk around like a zombie, not in the literal terms by the way, and I mourned the way I thought I should until I came up with a solution. And look, I turned out fine. She will be okay, Phoebe is strong."  
  
"Talking about her again?" Cole asked as he entered the room in blue pajama pants and a white top. He yawned lazily, having not slept in a few days, always urging Phoebe to rest a little. "You know she does not like that. If she hears and pulls what she did last time." Cole trailed off thinking of the last time Phoebe caught them talking about her. She ran out of the house into the pouring rain and ran away for three days. Those nights had been torment for Cole, lying alone in their bed, wondering if he would ever see her again. She had returned home fine, saying she had stayed with a friend, but they all were wary of her emotions. She seemed happier when she came home but had returned to her normal self within hours.  
  
"Yes we are. Is she still sleeping?" Piper asked, not willing to take any chance of losing her baby sister for another three days. "If you could call staring at the ceiling for the entire night sleeping, I would say yes."  
  
"See, I told you there was something wrong Piper. She's obviously disturbed." Paige remarked.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious. Any more news?" Piper retorted, but before Paige could submit a reply Leo orbed in looking somewhat nervous from his visit with the Elders.  
  
"Where is Phoebe?" he asked, also wary of making her leave again. The last time some magic had intervened and he had not been able to sense her. Frantic that she might be in real trouble or dead, Leo had simply told the sisters he would not search for her because no magic was involved, though he knew something was going on. Piper was just too upset, and he did not want to cause more pain.  
  
"Staring into space upstairs honey. What news do you have?" Piper said.  
  
"The Elders think Phoebe is hiding something."  
  
"Okay, already on that Leo, next on the agenda." Paige exclaimed. "It's obvious she's hiding something. She has not been herself for the past few weeks." She said giving Cole a glance. Receiving a playful hit from Piper, she stopped glaring and listened up.  
  
"Not just from when Cole told us the truth, but from before that. Her mood swings, appearance, everything are totally off and the Elders think it has something to do with you two." He said, motioning to Cole. "They want you to talk to her and see what she is hiding so she does not put herself or anyone else in danger."  
  
"It is not that easy Leo. Why don't they ask her what is bothering her. I am sure if they started to she would just run out of the house again." Cole said. As if on cue, Phoebe rushed in and out of the kitchen yelling, "Goodbye, I will be home later. Going for a jog!"  
  
"See what I mean." Cole commented. The group just sat for a while, wondering what to do.  
  
"This is serious." Piper observed. "She is not herself."  
  
"What if she is really sick?" Leo asked. Thunder began to brew outside, and they all secretly hoped Phoebe would come back soon.  
  
"What if she is pregnant?" Piper posed.  
  
"Pregnant? She cannot be. She would have certainly told me. Phoebe is not pregnant." Cole denied.  
  
"Well, she could be Cole. All the symptoms fit." Paige offered. "You should seriously talk to her. Find out the truth. Maybe she is scared of having kids, or maybe scared you will leave her and will not love her if she is pregnant. It is totally natural for women to feel that way." Phoebe then rushed in because of the upcoming storm and raced to her bathroom without so much as a hello.  
  
"Maybe I will talk to her when she gets out of the shower." Cole said, offering a worried glance up the stairs where Phoebe had run.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later Phoebe exited the bathroom and crept into her room. She was feeling slightly ill, but she could never tell anyone why. Sure, they might find out sooner or later, but there were ways around that, ways to avoid it. Inside she was screaming to tell someone what was happening to her, to help her come back to sanity. They could never understand, but she wanted so horribly to make them. **If they ask** she decided. **Then I will tell them, but only if they ask** She curled up in a fetal position towards the window and tried to sleep. It had been so long since she had relaxed. Since before Cole had told her of being the Source. If only she could get a moment's rest.  
  
Cole slowly walked down the hallway and cautiously opened the door. Phoebe appeared to be sleeping, and, not wishing to disturb her, he quietly sat on the edge of the bed and began rubbing her back. They stayed like that for ten minutes before Phoebe slowly rolled onto her other side to face Cole.  
  
"Good morning." He said with a soft smile playing on his lips. It was moments like these he truly enjoyed, where she looked so darn cute and vulnerable all curled up on the bed.  
  
"I was not really sleeping." She confessed, offering a sheepish smile.  
  
"I know, but you were relaxing and I wanted to make sure you stayed that way. How are you feeling? Was your jog any fun?" Cole fumbled for words as he fought himself not to grab her and hold her to him and start begging her to come back, to become the Phoebe Halliwell he had fallen in love with. That would only upset her further. "Look, I am going to just cut to the chase here. There is something wrong, something you are not telling me this time. And I want you to know whatever it is, you can tell me." She looked at him with her innocent brown eyes, all ready to lie once again to the man she loved. "Piper suggested you might be pregnant." He brought forth slowly. "Is that true, or is there another reason your acting so unusual."  
  
Phoebe looked at him and knew she could no longer lie to everyone. This secret had weighed upon her far too long, it was time someone else helped her carry the burden. Maybe he would shrink away from her, maybe he would take most of the pain away, but no matter what, Phoebe knew he deserved to know the truth. She opened up to him, letting him into her heart, allowing him to feel all her emotions, releasing herself of the anguish and torment she had carried for so long with four small words.  
  
"Cole, I was pregnant."  
  
  
  
More later! Writing the 3rd chapter right now. Fixing up my other fics to post. Hope you like! Will Cole understand, or will he misinterpret? 


	3. Starting Over

Chapter 3 Last Chance  
  
Cole blinked with amazement as emotions soared throughout his body. "What?! You are? Oh baby that is wonderful!" He pulled her into a tight embrace and showered her with a cascade of sweet kisses. He was going to be a father! He and Phoebe Halliwell were going to have a family! Sure the Source was inside him, but he would be gone soon. His dreams were all coming true. All he wanted was to grow old with Phoebe and watch their children grow up; nothing could be more magical (no pun intended)! It was perfect, they were perfect, she was perfect. Nothing could go wrong now. Then why was she shaking her head slowly back and forth?  
  
"No, no baby you misunderstand what I said. I told you I was pregnant. As if in was, am no more. I, um, was pregnant, but I, well." Tears began to choke her mercilessly as grief once again suffocated her and agony broke her heart. "I lost the baby." She whispered slowly, letting the reality of those words sink in, their meaning finally making sense. She no longer had a child, he was gone.  
  
"What? Oh no. Oh Phoebe." He held on to her as they both cried for the loss of their child they never knew, and would never know. This was the big secret she had been keeping, the parasite eating her from the inside out. How long had she been pregnant? Was she happy about it? How long did she think she could hide this from them? Why had she not told them, or worse, he not have known? Questions clouded his mind as he rocked her back and forth whispering comforting words, though he knew those words could never help her. "I did not know."  
  
" I know. I never told you. I never told anyone actually. It was my secret. I found out a week before we vanquished the Source. It was the perfect surprise for you I felt. I know we were not married, but I figured a baby could not be so bad. I was going to tell you, but then, a few days after I had decided where to tell you, I got this immense pain in my stomach when no one was home, and I drove myself to the doctor's. I then found out the baby had died. I was three weeks pregnant." She mumbled almost incoherently. Cole's heart was being ripped in half. His Phoebe held in all these emotions for so long, he had been so ignorant to her silent pleas. The pain she had endured was all his fault, he should have known. It was his child too. "The baby was killed by evil, Cole. The Source must have killed it. I do not know what to say, except I am sorry."  
  
"Sorry, Phoebe? Sorry for what? This was not your fault, it was mine. The evil killed it, you did nothing wrong. It is my fault, mine completely." Grief and agony overtook Cole as guilt forced bile up his throat. He held it down as he realized all her pain she had ever experienced was because of him. Her losing her child was the last straw. He would make this better, he would give her another child if she wished for it, and then he would leave her life forever. No longer would Phoebe Halliwell cry because of him, he would never let anyone hurt her again, especially not him or this thing inside him. The Source was feeding off his pain slowly, and Cole knew it was only a matter of time before the evil would destroy them all. The thought of leaving her forever was horrendous, but he could not be selfish now. He would never marry her, he would allow her to live her life freely and to raise their child, the one she rightfully deserved, in the good ways. He would no longer put her or their child in constant danger. "Phoebe, I know a way." He said steadily. She raised her head slowly and gazed into his eyes. They were erupting with pain and guilt, but she saw a glimmer of hope and decided to listen. "Our child was stolen from us by the evil in me, but he is sleeping now. If you want to, we can still have a child. Allow me to be the father now Phoebe, while it is still safe. I will give you your baby back." Her eyes once again lit up as she fully understood what Cole was saying. Perhaps this would work, perhaps they could still be a family. Maybe another child was the way to honor the one they had lost. It had to work. She slowly nodded her head as she and Cole lay down on the bed and conceived another child.  
  
Two weeks later Phoebe announced she was pregnant, and the family rejoiced. Cole had told them of Phoebe's dark secret, and ever since she found out she had the support of her family, slowly but steadily the old Phoebe had come back. Now she was as beautiful as ever, radiating with the soft glow of motherhood. Piper and Paige were planning a surprise baby shower and Leo was doing all the magical research on the baby's powers and such. Victor had been taken aback when Phoebe told him she was pregnant, but he soon warmed up to the idea of becoming a grandfather, but not before giving Cole a good few warnings on how to treat his youngest daughter. Cole somberly listened and assured Victor nothing would ever hurt Phoebe again.  
  
They were all gathered in the living room while Phoebe raided the fridge and grabbed some ice cream and a spoon. She sat on Cole's lap, whose hand immediately went to her stomach and laid there protectively. No one was as cautious as him with the baby. He was constantly worrying and fussing over her and the baby, sometimes ignoring the rest of the family entirely. Sometimes this could get annoying, but Phoebe learned to love it, for she loved this man with all her heart. She sometimes would wake up and feel Cole's hand on her stomach, his lips real close, and would listen to the conversations he had with the baby. It was adorable how different he was now that he was an expecting father. He was never selfish again, always offering Phoebe the best things, and sometimes when she caught him looking at her with eyes full of love, the expression he wore on his face made her heart melt and fall in love with him all over again. The Source was silent, dormant even, for Cole's love was holding him down. He was a stern human, always protecting Phoebe and their child above everything else. They were discussing names for the baby when the question came up once again. This time Piper asked it.  
  
"So, Cole, what do you want, a boy or girl?" **Oh boy** thought Cole. **Here we go again. I can never win this game. Sometimes I say boy, sometimes girl, sometimes both, but if Phoebe is emotional she starts to cry so much. It breaks my heart, but what can I do, change the subject?**  
  
"All I want is a perfectly healthy baby and a perfectly healthy mother and that is enough for me." He said, smiling and planting a small kiss on the top of Phoebe's head. She seemed content with that answer for now, and looked up, beaming at her future husband.  
  
"Same here." She said. He wrapped his other arm around her and she leaned back into his chest, lying there in complete bliss for a long time as the rest debated on names. "Whose child is this, yours or ours?" Phoebe asked with an impish grin. It was like them to forget the parents of the baby and start arguing over names. "Cole and I have already decided if it is a boy, we will name him Benjamin Victor after our fathers, and if it is a girl, we will name her Ebony Marie, after, well..."  
  
"After no one, we like the name, so that is why." Cole put in, laughing and hugging his fiancé even tighter.  
  
"It is a cute name," Said Piper, "But I still like Melinda."  
  
The night grew on and soon everyone was exchanging good-nights. Everyone but Phoebe, who was so tired she had fallen asleep mid conversation. Cole silently carried her to their room and changed her, gently tucking her into bed and kissing her forhead. On a second though, he went back and quickly, but passionately kissed her on the lips, knowing it would be the last time he did so. He kissed her stomach and whispered "Take care little one, and take good care of your mother. I love you." He once again looked at the love of his life and whispered a vow that he would never stop loving her, grabbed his suitcase and walked down the stairs, only once looking back to see an angelic Phoebe silently sleeping, content and beautiful as ever. He walked to the kitchen and left the note he had written for her, then slowly opened the front door and walked out of the Manor, looking back one last time before slipping into the silent night. 


	4. To Meet You Again...

Last Chance Part 4  
  
Phoebe awoke from a sound sleep feeling a little chilly. Turning over to reach for Cole she found he was not laying beside her. Thinking it a bit odd, she started to get up in order to see where he was, but heard someone in the bathroom and figured it was him and he would be back soon. She turned over with every intention of waiting for him, but soon she succumbed to sleep and stayed that way until the morning lights awoke her. Again she reached over for her fiancé, preparing to tell him how much she truly loved him. It was a habit they had started ever since Cole had told her he was the Source. She woke up in the mornings, often finding him staring down at her with love in his eyes, and she would tell him how much she loved him and what a good life they had in store for them and the baby. He would gaze into her eyes and honestly tell her he would never leave her, then they would cuddle until Piper or Paige knocked on their door and ordered them downstairs. Phoebe stretched expecting to roll over onto Cole, but instead found an empty space, barren of all except cruel space. The place beside her was firm, showing no one had lain there for hours. Was it really Cole in the bathroom that morning, or had he not been there at all? Had he ever come back to bed? Phoebe began to worry as she looked for the note she knew he had left. He always left her a memo on the dresser whenever he left like this, just so she would not have to worry about him. Phoebe became distressed when she could not find the note. Had he forgotten? Was he planning something? "Cole!" She called out, hoping, wishing he would answer. Searching in vain, Phoebe looked frantically throughout the entire upstairs for signs of Cole, but she found none. She even searched Paige's room, as well as Piper's, still finding nothing. It appeared as though everyone had already beaten her downstairs, so she decided to join them. Maybe Cole would be there. "Please let him be downstairs." she prayed as she began to descend the steps. She entered the kitchen silently as she saw Paige and Piper discussing some demonic vanquishing potion and Leo reading the paper. **He's not here.** she thought. **Oh God, where is he?** Leo informed the girls he was being summoned and left them as Phoebe entered the kitchen. She sat down with a defeated look upon her face and did not even mumble hello to her sisters. Piper was the first to mention something. "Hey honey, what's wrong?" she asked to her obviously tired baby sister. "Cole's not in bed, he is not in the bathroom, he is not upstairs or down here. Piper, I cannot find him." Phoebe exclaimed looking worriedly around the kitchen as if he might be lying unconscious on the floor. "He probably just needed to get out of the house, you know." Paige put in. "He is fighting inner demons, I mean the Source when I say that. And now that he knows he is not going anywhere and neither are you, he is just concerned the Source might hurt you or us. And God Pheebs, he is going to be a father, that is a lot on his shoulders, I think the man deserves a few minutes alone." "Thank you for defending him Paige, I actually am happy you are still getting along, but he did not leave a note. Anywhere. He never leaves unexpectedly without telling me where he is going, or at least leaving me a post it!" "Honey, he is probably planning a surprise and does not want you to have a clue about it, do not worry." Piper said, although this was concerning her, seeing as how Cole had not acted like this since before he told them he was the Source. "When Leo comes back I will have him do a radar search for him and ruin the surprise." With that she began to clean up breakfast and Phoebe got up to help her. As she reached for Cole's favorite mug in the dishwasher she was hit with a premonition. She was at the doctor's getting a check up on her and her baby with Piper, both her and her sister looking slightly upset. She was about to find out the sex of her baby, but then the premonition ended leaving her a little shocked. "Phoebe?" Paige asked. "What did you see?" "Me and you, Piper, at the doctor's. He was making sure my baby was okay, and it was only us, but Cole was not there. Piper, he never misses a doctor's appointment when I or the baby are involved. Where was he?" Phoebe said as anxiety rose in her voice. She was now most obviously distraught, something that was not good for her or her baby. "Come on. Go lie down, Leo will be home soon and we will figure out this whole mess, but you obviously need to sleep." Paige said as she helped her sister up the stairs. "Thanks Paige, I can take it from here, but call me if anything major comes up." "I will, do not worry any more." As Phoebe slowly climbed into bed she felt an irrepressible chill climb up her back and she feared nothing would ever be the same.  
  
Across town Cole was resting against the headboard of his bed in the hotel room he had rented, drinking beer and watching television. He was still under the shock he had left her. It had only been eight hours and already his life seemed incomplete. He kept thinking about how it should have been. He should never have trusted the slimy Seer, he should have told Phoebe in the beginning. Then they would not have had to go through all the pain. He could have been there when his child was born, taught him how to play baseball and watched him fall asleep in his mother's arms, but no, he had to go and hurt her. Phoebe would never be the same he knew, and his family would never be complete. His heart began to burn at the mere thought that he would never know his son or daughter, he would never marry the woman he loved, and they both would aimlessly walk around their entire lives, always hoping to meet the other, never actually finding true love again. Weeks passed by and Phoebe somehow maintained a somewhat normal life. Leo had not been able to detect Cole because the Source was hiding his location. Without Phoebe there was no love, and the Source grew in size and power, but Cole always kept him under control, using him to save innocents, much to the Source's irritation. Cole grew more and more alone as he got a job and a new life, though these illusions were nothing to the gnawing agony in the base of his heart where his love for Phoebe withered and danced alone. One day Cole was wondering around the area where he used to live with Phoebe. Phoebe. The memories came flooding back nearly causing him to collapse when he saw her, his fiancé, with her sisters. Piper froze the area as a car was about to hit a child. Paige rushed in and grabbed the little boy, as Phoebe grabbed her stomach, noticeably enlarged. He got a premonition as she held her stomach, one of the Source killing Phoebe and grabbing a young baby from her arms. Piper, Leo, and Paige were in the corner slowly burning to death as he saw the Source kill him as well. He tried to shout to Phoebe in vain as they both exploded, while the Source flamed away with a crying child. The Source. He would kill the love of his life, his family, and take his baby. He held back the urge to run to her, knowing it would only bring death. She looked up and saw him with tears in her eyes and slowly whispered "Cole". She began to run to him as the other two noticed him, but he slowly turned and ran in the other direction sobbing as he ran from the one person who could help him. He had thought it would be the last time he would have seen her in their room, he did not want it to end like this. He had vowed never to hurt her, but as he ran from her like a victim from its hunter, he felt something stir inside him that kept him from turning around. The Source had awoken. 


	5. ...Only To Run

Last Chance Part 5  
  
Cole was alone in his hotel room, gasping for air as a result of having run across town to escape Phoebe. Why had he fled from her? She would never hurt him, in fact she would be the only one to save him. He grabbed another beer and twisted it open, quickly guzzling it down and throwing the empty bottle in the already growing pile of broken alcohol glasses. Inside, the Source fed off of the newly added alcohol and rage of Cole. Soon there would be nothing able to stop him from taking over and reclaiming his throne, not even Cole's love for Phoebe. He tore at Cole's heart, ripping him apart from the inside out, weakening the human he lived in until he would be ready to be killed and thrown back into his own mind while the Source came back to life. Cole ached to go back in time, to never have left Phoebe, to never have run from her. But she had been crying when she saw him. He knew it was because of all the pain he had caused her. There would be no way he could ever show his face again in the Halliwell Manor. He knew all too well Piper and Paige would never accept him again, and the life they once had planned out would never come to exist. By staying away he was protecting her, he thought to himself. He was protecting her and their baby. How he yearned to be there with Phoebe when she found out what their baby would be and to be there when she delivered the baby, to be the first man to hold his tiny child, to rock it to sleep, sing it a lullaby, to feed it and help Phoebe become the best mother in the world. He knew, however, this would never be and decided to stop remembering the past and hurting himself over and over with the raw memories of a peaceful life as he slowly laid down and allowed the alcohol to put him to sleep. Back at the Halliwell Manor the family was a wreck. Phoebe would not stop crying, much to the dismay of the other three who were trying in vain to comfort her. Why had Cole run from them? Phoebe was ready to take him back into her life, hell they all were. Once again Phoebe's health had begun to deteriorate, leaving her pale and sick often, tired all of the time. Being pregnant was not helping the situation, for every piece of food Phoebe swallowed came right back up within the next hour or so. She had not had a good meal since the night Cole had left. It seemed as though the baby understood that its father was gone and would not let its mother forget it any time soon. It wanted so desperately to be happy, but the pain and anguish Phoebe was going through was also effecting the baby. Piper and Paige both knew that if she kept this up, Phoebe would surely lose her baby. Both of them knew that would only kill her more, for it was the last thing Cole had given her, and without either of them Phoebe would not survive. There would be days when Phoebe was so sick she could not get up, and Leo would attempt to heal her when she was sleeping, but it never worked, for she was wounded on the inside rather than out. Secretly, everyone hoped Cole would come to his senses and return home before it was too late for them all, but each of them knew most likely he would never return. They all tried to be strong for Phoebe's sake, but inside each of them missed him terribly. He had brought something to the family that was irreplaceable, as was he. Life had somehow survived the tragedy of him leaving, but it barely held on as hope vanished more and more each passing day. "Why would he leave? Why would he run? I need him Piper, I miss him too much." Phoebe wailed as she collapsed onto the couch and threw her arms around a pillow. Piper remembered in the past how Phoebe threw her arms around Cole like that when she was upset or hurt, and how he would rock her till she was calmer or asleep, then slowly carry her to their bed. She wiped a forming tear from her eye as she said: "Sweetie, it is going to be okay, we will get him back, I promise." "Maybe he thought you were someone else, perhaps a demon." Paige tried as she gave Piper a "what-I-am-trying" look. "Why don't we try a summoning spell? I know we do not have his blood, but maybe it will work if we try something else." "Like what?" Leo asked as he orbed in, shaking his head, telling Piper he still could nor get a read on Cole. "The athame Emma had, Cole said it was his, would that work?" Paige asked, hoping it would show Phoebe there was still hope. "No, it would only show us where Bealthazor is, and since he is dead it would show nothing. You would be scrying for a long time and come up with nothing." Phoebe explained, glad the teaching lesson and information she was sharing was helping her take her mind off Cole. Witch work always took her mind off everything. "Oh shoot, I am late for my doctor's appointment. Piper can you drive me?" Phoebe asked as Leo let Darryl in. "Sure, let me grab my keys." Piper started, but Paige cut her off quickly. "Why doesn't Darryl take you, because there is probably more demons of the kind we just vanquished and you deserve a break, so go to the doctors and we will see you later." "Sure, I guess. Paige what is going on.?" Phoebe asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice. "Nothing, I swear, now go check up on your baby Phoebe and we will see you after." Phoebe soon left with Darryl, who was more than happy to drive her to the doctors after a few glares from Paige, unseen by Phoebe. It was then that Piper whirled around, as soon as Phoebe was out the door, and demanded to know what the hell was going on. "Well, you know how I have a sixth sense for detecting evil? I was thinking, if the Source were to be getting stronger, or even if he were not, I would still be able to detect him, right?" "Kind of like how other demons can. Cole told us about this when we were still trying to find you." Piper responded. "Right, so now all we have to do is find Cole, knock some sense into him, and drag him home. If he refuses we could always freeze him or knock him out with something heavy." Paige grinned. "What? I have given this a lot of thought." "Okay, so do your thing Paige. Find Cole, and we will go there." "Well, I only did this with the creepy house before, give me a second." Paige concentrated on her "radar" as she searched for Cole's aura. "Got him! He is in a hotel downtown. Come on!" Paige grabbed Piper's wrist and orbed her there as Leo followed behind. When they came into the hotel room the first thing they noticed was it smelt awful, like alcohol and uncleaned, well , everything. They found Cole passed out on the bed, curled up around a half empty bottle of vodka. "Well, I certainly did not know Cole was so fond of beer." Paige exclaimed as she tripped over the pile of empty bottles on the floor. "Okay, do you want to knock him out or should I?" "Paige." Leo warned. "Right, okay Piper, freeze him and I will orb him home." "No wait, Cole has to make this decision on his own, otherwise what is stopping him from leaving again? That will kill Phoebe." "So what are we going to do?" Leo asked. "I have an idea." Piper said as she lifted Cole's head, careful not to wake him, and punched him straight in the face, sending him flying off the bed. "Piper!" Paige exclaimed as Cole woke up, looking slightly confused as he held his chin in his hands. "What the hell? Get out!!!!!" Cole roared as he ran towards Piper, unaware of who she was in his intoxicated state. "Calm down!" Piper said coolly as she froze him, then unfroze his head. "Are you going to stop being an asshole, or do I have to hit you a few more times to knock some sense into you?" She unfroze him, allowing him to clambor around like an idiot. "What the hell do you think you are doing, abandoning our sister then drinking yourself into a coma! What happened to you? Why the hell are you so insitent on hurting her?" "I try not to." Cole roared, "But no matter what I do she gets hurt. She is better off without me." He waved his arms wildly as if to prove his point, but instead on emphasizing what he was saying he knocked over a lamp and fell, hitting his head on the television. "Oww! Dammit!" He cursed under his breath. He was falling apart without her and he knew it. "That is not true. The only reason she is a wreck is because you left her. She cannot live without you Cole, and the same applies to you. Gosh, you did not kill her baby, the Source did. And both you and Phoebe made it clear to the rest of us that you and the Source were two different people. So why do you believe you are hurting her? She needs you. And no offense, but this is no life, living as a drunk in a hotel room. What would Phoebe think?" Paige said as she offered him a hand up. Cole's mind had blocked out all she had said, except for one thing. Let her ramble on, Paige had a habit of doing that, but one idea stuck in his mind. "She misses me?" he asked, completely confused. "She is hurting because I left her? Not because of me? God what an asshole I am!" Cole once again stumbled and fell, but this time Paige let him stay there. "Leo, I think you should heal that bruise." She whispered, then talked out loud to Cole. "You had better come home, everyone misses you. And Phoebe cannot go on like this. Hell, she does not eat, sleep, anything. And that means not only her life is in danger, but the baby's too. Come home Cole, but do yourself a favor and clean up first." Paige said as she picked up the remaining alcohol. "And no more of this stuff either." With that Leo healed Cole and orbed home without him. Piper gave one last long glance at him and said "She really misses you Cole. Come home. Please." And with that she and Paige orbed home, leaving Cole to his own thoughts. He was wrong. She did love him! His heart soared at the thought, but then his spirits fell. "Shit" he said "There's no way I can go home like this." And with that he fell asleep again, but not because he was drunk with alcohol, but because he was dreaming sweet dreams of his fiancé and little baby, and the family they would have when he came home. He would make it up to her, somehow, but for now he needed his rest so he could find a way to make her forgive him. Meanwhile, at the doctor's, Phoebe was undergoing a typical ultrasound to make sure her baby was okay. The doctor had suggested a few new foods to try after she reported nothing stayed down anymore. But of course she had forgotten to add in that her fiancé was gone and she felt like dying. The doctor put on the cold gel and began to tell her what her baby would be, but Phoebe looked away and told him "Please stop. I don't want to know until Cole is with me." And with that she grabbed her clothes and ran out into Darryl's car, waiting for him, and crying hysterically all the way. 


	6. Till We Meet Again...

Last Chance Part 6  
  
Cole awaited another two weeks to go back to Phoebe. In the meantime he had gotten a job and stayed sober the entire time, never touching one bit of alcohol. There was no way in hell he was going to screw this up. He realized he was hurting her, but only when he was gone and wanted to win her back and show her he truly loved her. Life seemed dismal without her in his life, but he had called for Leo twice, who had brought news of his fiancé and a picture of her so Cole could "kiss" her every night. How he missed her body next to his at night. He would often wake up alone and cold wishing he could shimmer to her room and watch her sleep. Sometimes the urges to see her and the pain of not being with her were so strong he would creep into her room and just watch her resting, always kissing her forhead before he shimmered back into his abandoned room. That is, unless someone walked in, though this had only happened once before. Paige had been very protective of Phoebe ever since Cole had left and often came into her room to check on her when Phoebe started whimpering in her sleep. Usually Cole was able to hide behind something, but that one night was different. Phoebe had woke up quickly and Cole was tempted to go to her and comfort her when she began to cry. Unfortunatly Paige had thrown open the door, giving him no choice but to shimmer away, his heart ignoring her cries, though it hurt him so. That night he had not slept, for he had not been able to say goodbye. She cried throughout the night, he could hear her sobs deep down in his heart, and he dared not go back for fear of being caught. When Leo had brought the picture the pain of not seeing her had somewhat subsided. This morning, however, was different from the rest. His heart kept jumping, his stomach churning. Today was the day he would leave her hints, clues, signs all around her and tonight was the night he would win her back and ask her to forgive him. Tomorrow morning he would wake up with her in his arms and kiss her, never once letting her go. He did not have time to think of all the negative things which could happen, he was going to get Phoebe back. His eyes lit up at the mere thought of her as he began to put his plan into action. Three days later, Phoebe and Paige were shopping for maternity clothes in the mall. It was noticeable now that Phoebe was growing larger, but this was not the only sign of her pregnancy visible. She was extremely emotional and usually overcome with "morning" sickness whenever she ate. The fact that Cole was gone did not help either. Leo had informed the other two sisters of his visits with Cole, but no new news had been coming in lately. In fact, Leo had lost track of him entirely. Paige was trying to convince Phoebe to buy a blue sweater as everyone in the store froze instantly. The two looked around, expecting to find Piper, but instead were greeted with a cool breeze. It swirled around them, smelling faintly of flowers and chocolate. All of a sudden a cascade of rose petals waterfalled down upon them, seemingly out of thin air. Magic kept them alive and swirling as a diamond engagement ring fell in front of Phoebe with a note attached. She gasped, identifying the ring as the one Cole had given her. She had thrown it out the window in a fit one day, overcome with grief and lonliness. Since that night she had regretted her actions, yearning for the ring like it was part of her abandoned soul. She tightly grasped the jewelry in her fist as she opened the letter. In it she recognized the writing to be Cole's. It read:  
  
My Darling Phoebe, As I write this I smile at the mere thought of you. No matter the distance it seems my heart will always belong to you and you alone. It has been so long since I have held you; my arms ache to surround your sweetness once again. Before I say anymore I feel I must explain my actions. Whenever you hurt a part of me is suffocated and dies. I feared I was causing you too great of pain, pain that you did not deserve. I believed if I left you, both you and our baby would grow up safe. I fooled myself once into believing I could live without you, and I refuse to do it again. I love you more than words can describe, and have continued to do so even in our time of separation. Until I recently had some sense knocked into me, I was ready to spend the rest of my life hiding from you, the one person who I could love, the one person who could truly love me. I was set to choose a life of despair and anger, one with no feelings of love, one empty of life itself. Now I know without you there is no living for me. I lose control of myself and stop caring for anything. I slowly begin to fall apart and will continue to do so without you in my life. My love, I yearn to be with you and our baby once again, so much it hurts to even imagine not ever seeing you again. You told me of your dreams of a beautiful family you and I will share, a wonderful life filled daily with the pleasure of being with each other. I only want to make your dreams come true. My heart explodes with feelings and emotions I have never felt each time I look at you. My only wish is for you to forgive me and accept me back in you life so we may continue our destiney together. If you do not wish for this I understand full heartedly. Please meet me tomorrow night at the place where we first met for a romantic dinner so we may talk of what is to happen between us. I will always love you, you will forever be in my heart. Goodnight my love, sweet dreams. Till We Meet Again,  
  
Cole  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as Phoebe read over the precious words Cole had written her. She collapsed to the floor in tears of joy as she handed the card over to Paige. A smile crept upon the youngest Halliwell's face as she helped Phoebe up, knowing her older sister would no longer cry at night. Paige would no longer have to stay up at night hearing her sister cry out into the night, her screams filled with such pain it hurt Paige to hear them. Sometimes these were nightmares, but other times she knew Phoebe was up and awake, her body shaking and sobs overwhelming her frame. She wanted to go to her, comfort her, but never knew how to. The rose petals suddenly vanished as the room grew alive again, no one knowing what had just taken place. The two quickly paid for the clothing and rushed home to tell Piper the wonderful news. All three sisters were overcome with happiness and started jumping up and down like young girls excited for a birthday party. Phoebe was so excited and worn out that she fell asleep on the couch and was carried to bed by Piper and Paige to her bed. Both exchanged smiles, knowing that if everything went as planned soon Phoebe would never sleep alone again. That night she slept soundly. Nightmares were forbidden to enter her mind. Tonight she dreamt once again of her baby, who was finally going to have the perfect family, and of Cole. When he came home she would never let him go. She dreamt of their marriage and their life together, loving each other forever, until the day they died, and then some more. She dreamt of the love she and Cole shared, of their family. Cole slowly flamed into his old bedroom, only to find Phoebe deep in sleep with a smile spread across her face. He too smiled at the angelic sight, knowing soon he would be with her. He quietly kissed her forhead and stomach, relishing the few moments he was with her. Before he flamed out he dropped to his knees, crying at the thought of her in pain, he anguish now about to end. Cole stayed there and did something he had never done in his entire life, only heard about. he prayed. He prayed for Phoebe and his child, for the courage to go through with this, for the strength to help both of them through their ordeal. When he was done, he stood up and began to flame out, but not before saying: "Till we meet again."  
  
The following day dragged on unbearably slow for Phoebe and Cole. Both of their stomachs were churning, butterflies flying like crazy. It was too much for Phoebe to wait, so she started preparing at four o'clock, earlier than she had for any date before. It had been a month and a half since Cole had left, and Phoebe, being pregnant, now felt self-concious about everything, especially her body, though she had barely gained an ounce, except for her abdomen. When she was finally done it was 6:15, almost time to go. She slowly descended the stairs in a floor-length black dress with no back and slits up the sides. Her hair was done up with blue and white flowers in them, Cole's favorites, baby's breath. Though two months pregnant, she looked breathtaking. "Honey, he is already in love with you." Piper said, beaming at her baby sister. "Yea, he said his heart was already hurting, no need to give him a heart attack." Paige teased. "You guys! Do I look alright?" Phoebe asked, catching a worried glance of herself in the mirror. "Stunning, now come on, we do not want to be late, do we?" Leo asked, smiling at her. She nodded and grabbed his hand, but not before receiving a supporting hug from her sisters. He then orbed her to the crime scene they first met Cole at when he was still posing as a district attorney. "You alright? Want me to wait with you?" Leo asked with a hint of worry in his voice. He did not want to leave Phoebe alone in an alleyway, especially with her baby in mind. "No, thank you though. You better go, before Cole shows." She said, shooing him away. Leo orbed out, leaving a very nervous Phoebe to her thoughts. A few minutes later, Cole walked out of the shadows, oblivious to everything but her. He strained to fix his tuxedo, straightened his tie, wanting every minute of tonight to be perfect. He held a single red rose behind his back, which he gave to her when she noticed him. "Cole." She whispered as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. She smiled brightly at the gesture, something she had not done since before he left, as he held out his arm and asked "Shall we, my love?" Instead of taking his arm, she ran and threw her arms around him, holding him tightly as if never to let him go. He held her back and smiled into her hair as he breathed in her scent and shimmered away with her still in his arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Last Chance  
  
Phoebe kept her eyes closed the entire time they shimmered around, holding Cole tightly and crying silently. When they finally stopped shimmering, Phoebe opened her eyes to see a dark, eerie alleyway surrounding them. She slightly shimmered, and Cole held her closer. He noticed her tears and moved his hand up to wipe them away with his thumb.  
  
"Do not cry my love. You are safe here. I will never leave you again. Please do not cry." Cole softly said as he rubbed her back with utmost care. Phoebe was weak from shimmering and from the joy of him coming home to her. Ever move he made was gentle and serene, comforting her. Phoebe looked up at him and smiled through her tears. He slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her silken lips, which she more than willingly returned. They stayed together until Cole came up for air, only to lower himself for a more passionate kiss, welcomed by Phoebe. She had been waiting for this moment ever since he left her. It was as if his love was washing away all the pain that had been building up for so long. After a few minutes the baby kicked and brought Phoebe back to reality. She broke away regretfully, but stayed leaning against his strong chest, a comforting support for her.  
  
"Cole, we should, uh, get to dinner. This baby cannot wait much longer to eat." She said half-heartedly, forcing a small grin for him.  
  
"You are right," he said. "Our baby should not be kept waiting." Both smiled as they heard the words 'our baby' come out of his mouth. It seemed so perfect, like a missing piece of a puzzle they both had searched for since they were born.  
  
Cole led Phoebe down the street to a fancy French restaurant, acting like the perfect gentleman. He pulled out her chair and helped her sit down, then he moved his own chair towards her and put his arm around her, feeding her tidbits of appetizers until their dinners arrived. Asking for a refill of wine, Cole moved his chair back to its proper place and began to eat his meal, occasionally stealing glances of Phoebe. It had been so long since he had seen her, awake at least. She was still even more breathtaking than before, motherhood and pregnancy having added a certain glow to her. Cole could not believe she was really here with him, sitting beside him. He had held her in the alleyway, not ever wanting to let go for fear it was all an illusion, and he would wake up alone in his bed with the searing pain of loneliness ripping him apart. He again looked at her, making sure she was happy. Though at times she appeared to be deep in thought, Cole felt she was enjoying herself.  
  
"So how have you been?" he asked, unsure of how to begin the inevitable conversation both feared, but knew they needed to get over with if things were ever to be normal again.  
  
"I have been okay, you know, hanging on, doing little things slowly. It really hurt when I realized you were not coming back. You?" she asked awkwardly. This was not how it should be, but neither knew how to make it okay. So much time had passed and they had almost forgotten how to talk to each other. The last time that had happened was before Cole had told them he was the Source. Phoebe would not let that happen again, even if it meant giving up her life.  
  
"I have been, um, sorting through my life, you know, figuring out how to make the most of my time." he returned, wanting so much to tell her of the life he was preparing for her and the baby, of his job and apartment, but he held his tongue as he saw Phoebe tense a little at these words.  
  
"Are you ever coming home?" Phoebe asked painfully, barely clinging to the little hope she had left. "Or am I not part of your time? I want you to come home. We all miss you, and I need you. I cannot go on like this. Please come home." She begged, each breath taking more life out of her than she could take.  
  
Cole looked into her brown eyes, wide with hope slowly vanishing and the fear he may never return to her. "I will if you want me to." He answered. She nodded her head slowly, hope once again coming out of the shadows, love returning and filling her heart. Slowly but surely everything would fix itself and they would live as they had before. Life would have meaning. He held out his hand and brought her to the dance floor, where they soon began to dance to the soft music, enveloped in each other and each other alone. Tears of absolute joy and love once again filled Phoebe's eyes, but instead of wiping them away, Cole bent down and kissed her beautiful, innocent eyes.  
  
"Do not cry my love." He softly commanded in a gentle, caring tone. "I am here, we are together. No one will hurt you again." He vowed.  
  
The night was truly magical, everything both Phoebe and Cole could have wanted. It grew late and Phoebe started to become tired. As she yawned for a third time, Cole paid for the dinner and helped her to the alleyway. He told her he was going to shimmer her home and would call her tomorrow, but she refused to let him go. Suddenly a demon attacked, grabbing Phoebe. She screamed and Cole held on to her with all his might. His eyes glazed over black and the demon exploded, spreading goo everywhere. He returned to normal and looked to Phoebe, his eyes begging for forgiveness. She was shaken, sticky but otherwise okay. He expected her to pull away from him, to run forever, but instead she hugged him and told him it was time to go home.  
  
Cole shimmered them into the upstairs bathroom, where he disrobed both of them and carried Phoebe into the bath. He gently washed her, then wrapped them both in a big towel and carried her into their bed. Wrapping her in the comforter he held her in his arms and rubbed her back, occasionally depositing little kisses on her forehead. She slipped into a troubled sleep, tossing around with nightmares of Cole leaving and dying, but awoke with a cry when he tried to get a glass of water. He quickly went to her and held her once more, cooing words of love to her, assuring her he would never leave again. Phoebe once again began to cry. Cole let her, knowing it would help heal her spirit, all the time whispering, "Do not cry my love. I am here." She finally fell into a peaceful slumber, lying with Cole curled up in their bed the entire night. 


	8. Chapter 8

Last Chance Chapter 8  
  
Piper awoke the next morning with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She went down to the kitchen as she always did and started the coffee, like normal. She was usually the first one down, and expected to be today, seeing as how Phoebe came in last night without so much as a hello. Hoping the date had not been a complete disaster, Piper once again gave her attention to the strange feeling inside her. It was a strange emotion, a cryptic one she had not felt for the longest of times. The atmosphere was quiet, serene almost, as if the house that had been torn apart over the past few weeks had silently and suddenly healed itself over the course of the night. Ignoring it for the time being and once again turning to the task of cooking breakfast, Piper began to prepare the morning meal as she heard Paige's door creak open. Leo had been summoned, once again, for an important meeting early that morning, leaving Piper cold and lonely in bed.  
  
"One of these days I think I will cast a spell to keep him here, or freeze him mid-orb. Then I will not spend every morning in bed alone!" she quietly screamed at the ceiling, as if 'they' could hear her anger. She began to tell off the wall above her, but stopped mid-sentence as she heard Paige let out a horrifying scream. Hoping that there were no early-bird demons attacking at this hour, she rushed up the stairs to where her sister stood standing, mouth gaping open, hand pointing, a shocked expression painted on her face. "What?!" Piper asked as she looked where Paige was pointing. "Oh." The sight before her was one both shocking and embaressing. Inside the room lay Phoebe and Cole, both very nervous and very naked (they were wearing the comforter though) It seemed they had spent the whole night together doing god-knows-what and Paige had apparently woken them up when she went to check on Phoebe. "What the hell are you doing here?????" Paige shrieked as she went over as if to yank him out of bed. Instinctively Cole held Phoebe tighter, as well as the blanket, while she hugged him back, lost in the middle of a dream and reality. She snapped out of it when Paige hit Cole in the head with full force. He took it, only looking at the covers as he wished he could just disappear with Phoebe. She may be ready to take him back, but it looked like with the other two it would take some time. "I just came home to drop off Phoebe." Cole started, who was interrupted by the pissed-off Halliwell. "Like hell. Then you undressed her and slept with her! I do not think so buddy. Out!" Paige pointed to the doorway, anger written all over her face. "Paige, don't" Phoebe started in a small voice, scared about what was happening. She did not want anything to come between her family, not now, but there was no way she was losing Cole again. "Don't what Phoebe? He left you, remember? You and the baby. He cannot, will not, just walk into this family again." "That is not how it is!" Phoebe cried out, suddenly mad at her younger sister for reasons she could not explain. "Okay, okay. You," Piper said, pointing to Paige. "Go check on the coffee. And you two, get some clothes on and come downstairs. We will talk about this rationally like adults, okay. No more tears." Everyone began to move as Piper shook her head and began to walk downstairs, grabbing Paige by the arm and leading her down the stairs.  
  
"I am sorry Phoebe. I should not have done this." Cole began as he reached for her robe to put around her trembling shoulders. Frailty again surrounded her, breaking her. He hated to see her like this. Last night had been perfect, it was just the two of them lying together, enjoying each other's company. When she fell asleep in his arms that morning, he kissed her forehead and thanked God they had made it through.  
  
"It is not your fault, Cole. They just." Phoebe said as she shrugged helplessly at the door. "Please do not leave now." She begged as he moved on for his clothes while keeping one hand around her waist. How she wanted this moment never to end. With him, she was safe. He was not leaving her again, he had made this clear. Cole was going to take care of their child, going to be the best father the world had ever seen. Phoebe's sorrow turned to anger as she began to cry. How dare Paige assume they had made love?! How dare she tell Cole how to live his life, and hers as well?! Her family did not understand her, how desperately she wanted this to work, and how she would go through hell again to keep Cole.  
  
"Shhhh, do not cry. Paige is only being protective, which is totally understandable. C'mon, it is okay." Cole finished dressing them and helped her up, walking downstairs with her to the kitchen, giving one last look at the place they had just been, lying peacefully, an hour ago. Phoebe's eyes were ablaze as she pulled him down the stairs with strength she had not possessed for a while now. Being seven months pregnant did not help the fact, for her hormones were raging all the same. Though not quite there, Phoebe looked as if she could be due any minute now. Cole was careful not to fall down on top of her as she stalked into the kitchen, facing Piper, Paige, and Leo with a pissed off expression written clearly all over her face. Tears were now replaced with wrinkles of discontent as fire seemed to shoot from her eyes into their hearts, burning them to pieces (not in the literal sense, hehehe)  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Phoebe screeched as she threw a coffee mug straight at Paige's head, which was frozen luckily by Piper just in time.  
  
"He is what is wrong with me!" Paige screamed as she reappeared from orbing away from the mug. "Cole is nothing but trouble Phoebe, and he has hurt you one too many times! He has to leave Phoebe, you know he does. We cannot function with him in our lives like this!"  
  
"No, you are wrong. We cannot function without him, me especially. He is my fiancé damn it! You cannot just throw him out of our lives like this! He is the father of my baby too, and if you refuse to change, then I gladly will."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Leo exclaimed as Piper tried to command them to stop.  
  
"If you cannot accept him into our lives again then I will take this baby and move away with Cole somewhere far away from here where you cannot hurt us!" Phoebe replied.  
  
"You cannot." Paige retorted. "The Power of Three requires all three Charmed Ones to be in the same area, and it works better in the same house. Face it Phoebe, you are stuck here."  
  
"Then I will relinquish my powers. I do not care about magic as much as Cole."  
  
"Phoebe, magic brought you to Cole." Piper answered, careful not to piss her off more. Phoebe had already left them once for Cole, she did not need that to happen again.  
  
"Yea, and it seems to love separating us. Well not anymore, if you cannot live with it, then we will leave." Phoebe explained. Cole kept his mouth shut, a wise move. Phoebe seemed dead serious about her announcement, one that had indeed been talked about between the two of them.  
  
"And as for another thing." Phoebe began, but did not finish, for a great pain swept through her abdomen, one that seemed to tear her apart. She began to fall and reached out, half catching the table, half Cole.  
  
"Phoebe!" they all cried as she sank to the ground with Cole.  
  
"Phoebe, baby what is it?" he asked, terror written in his eyes. She gasped for air in short, painful breaths, as her face went pale. Phoebe turned to him, fear enveloping her face as she shakily said:  
  
"I think my water broke." 


	9. Chapter 9

Last Chance Part 9  
  
"What do you mean it broke?!" Leo exclaimed as Cole picked her up. He too had turned pale, now worried for his fiancé.  
  
"Well I do not think the baby kicked Leo." Phoebe replied. "Ohhhhh." Another pain swept her as the contractions began to hit. She grasped Cole's hand tightly, cursing off everything in the room, but Cole did not notice, he was too scared of what was happening.  
  
"Okay, let's not panic, we knew this was going to happen. Leo call the hospital and dad, Paige get the stuff and put it in the car, Cole help me bring Phoebe outside." Piper calmly said as she touched Phoebe reassuringly.  
  
"To what, have the baby in the grass?!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"No silly, to the car so she can deliver the baby in the hospital rather than the kitchen floor." Piper answered, amused by Cole's state of panic.  
  
Within ten minutes the entire clan was in the hospital. Phoebe's contractions were not too close, so it would be awhile before the baby arrived. Cole had not left her side since they left the Manor, except for a few seconds to change. Piper repeatedly entered the delivery room where Phoebe was, reporting back to the others. Leo kept orbing up and down from "up there." It seemed this baby was a prophecy of some sort and the Elders wanted it to be as safe as possible. Evil would soon be alerted about this magical baby, and they wanted no chances of losing it. Victor was constantly pestering the doctors, asking how his daughter was, while Paige, though happy and excited, was also more alone than the others. She was still angry at Cole and was dead serious when she said he had to leave. Before it would have been easier to get rid of him, but now with the baby on the way, Paige knew her chance was probably gone.  
  
Cole rushed out of the room to report how Phoebe was doing. He looked around for Piper, who he immediately pulled to the side to talk to.  
  
"Hey, how is she?" Piper asked.  
  
"She is okay, the baby is fine as far as they can tell. Piper I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
"So talk. What is it? What are you not telling us?" Piper asked. **Is this the right time to tell him evil is after his baby?** she looked at his eyes and saw the worry and fear. **Nah, I should wait** she decided.  
  
"Phoebe is only seven months pregnant. The baby is going to be two months premature. Piper, I know I have not been here a lot, and I am no doctor, but I know they say nine months for a reason. What if it does not make it? What if we lose the baby? Phoebe has been through so much, I do not think we will be able to handle that." Cole asked, tears brimming in his eyes. Piper looked at him and realized he was not just anxious, he was scared to death about losing Phoebe and their baby. She realized maybe the two of them had some things in common, and maybe now would be a good time to start bridging the gap between them.  
  
"Hey, there is nothing to worry about. You know Pheebs; she is very strong. She will not give up without a fight. And if this baby is anything like their mother and father, there is no way it will die without a word in it. They will both be fine, they are stubborn Cole, there is no way we will lose them. But, uh, you are not alone in worrying. I think I am kinda nervous about losing them too. But, we cannot think like that, we have to stay positive and strong for Phoebe." Piper paused, hoping she had somehow calmed down and helped Cole. Then she did something she never thought she would do again in her life. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him down, embracing him in the strongest of hugs. He was caught a little by surprise, but quickly he hugged her back and held her tight, and together they expressed all the worry and fear and all emotions flooding through their bodies with the one, simple, wordless action.  
  
"Thank you Piper. You do not know how hard this is." He replied, still holding her.  
  
"Yea, I think I have a slight feeling of the pain," she smiled wanly. "But we will get through this together, do not worry." The continued to hold each other until a painful scream from the delivery room made them both jump apart in surprise. Another scream, followed by a third, echoed throughout the filled hallway, alerting other patients.  
  
"Sounds like someone's ready to have a baby." One of the nurses grinned as she strolled by Piper and Cole.  
  
"Cole!!!!!!!!!!" Phoebe screamed loudly before another contraction hit. "Get in here now!!!!"  
  
"I am coming sweetie, hold on." He yelled back as he made a move to leave. On a second note, he turned around and hugged one more comforting hug with Piper.  
  
"No now!!!!" Phoebe yelled as yet another contraction hit.  
  
"Mr. Turner, your wife is about to have a baby, I would get in here if you would like to help her through the birth of your children, please." The doctor reported before he slipped back in the room.  
  
"Well it is now or never." Cole said as he cautiously entered the room. He saw Phoebe, pale and glistening with sweat, her breathing heavy and labored. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, wiping some of the sweat away from her eyes as he tried to catch up on where they were in the labor.  
  
"Well it is about time." Phoebe said before she threw a half smile at Cole, instants before another contractions caused her to crinkle her face up in pain, her scream ringing in Cole's ears, her death grip nearly breaking his own hand.  
  
"Come on honey, breath. You are doing great, come on we are almost there." Cole coached as he wished it were all over with. Seeing her in so much pain was tearing him apart.  
  
"Alright Ms. Halliwell, on the next contraction I want you to push." The doctor commanded. "It is almost time."  
  
Phoebe quickly nodded her head as the next contraction hit her like a tsunami.  
  
"Push Phoebe." The doctor and Cole ordered. "Come on you are doing great, push again." The doctor dictated as Cole coached and watched his fiancé give birth to their child. After a few more pushes the doctor announced "I can see the head, here it comes. Come on Phoebe, you are almost done." Phoebe groaned in pain, then collapsed as the baby give a small wail as he left his mother.  
  
"It is a boy." The doctor announced as the rest of the doctors and nurses began to applaud. "Congratulations you two. Would the father like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Cole kissed Phoebe's forehead, then proceeded to cut the umbilical cord. Phoebe held the baby for a few seconds, loving him so much already. The doctor gave the baby to a nurse to get cleaned up, but the peace in the room was broken by the sound of a low groan from Phoebe. Cole whipped around, fear creasing his proud forehead.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" he asked panickly as he rushed to her side.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with her. Phoebe here is going to have another baby." The doctor reported as the staff got back into place.  
  
"Another baby?" Cole asked dazedly. "How long?" he asked.  
  
"Ten minutes I would say." The doctor said as he reached back for Phoebe's chart.  
  
"Phoebe, want me to go get Piper?" Cole asked. "You want her here?"  
  
"No, do not leave me, please. I need you here. I want her here, but do not leave me alone." Phoebe begged as another contraction hit.  
  
"Are there any drugs she can have?" Cole asked the doctor.  
  
"Well, since for some abnormal reason the fact Phoebe is having twins is not written here, it is too late in the delivery to give her anything. Do not worry, she will do just fine." The doctor said reassuringly. "Okay, here we go. Now, I need one big push Phoebe. It will all be over soon." "Okay." Phoebe replied. Cole reassuringly squeezed her hand and kissed her.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too." She gazed into his blue eyes, but their romantic silence was cut short by another contraction, then another.  
  
"Alright Phoebe, push." The doctor sternly ordered. Phoebe complied, never letting go of Cole. After what seemed like the millionth push Phoebe and Cole guided their second child into the world.  
  
"It is a girl. Congratulations for the second time." The doctor announced. Phoebe started crying for joy as Cole cut the cord. The baby was placed in Phoebe's arms, and she smiled at the beautiful child she was holding. The nurse came to take her girl away too, and Phoebe laid back to rest.  
  
"Well, you did it." Cole said as he climbed in the bed with Phoebe, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling.  
  
"We did it." She corrected. Phoebe leaned back into Cole's embrace and soon fell asleep. Cole quietly crept out of the room and was greeted by an anxious Halliwell clan and friends who wanted to know how Phoebe was doing.  
  
"She is fine, and resting right now, while the babies get cleaned up." Cole proudly reported.  
  
"Babies?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yep, that is right. Babies, plural. Phoebe had twins, a boy and a girl. Both looked perfectly healthy. We should be getting visiting time from them soon." Cole was grinning from ear to ear he was so happy.  
  
"Well congratulations Mr. Father-of-His-Own." Piper exclaimed, and they all gatjereed around to congratulate Cole.  
  
"I have got to get going, in case Phoebe wakes up. You should visit later." He said.  
  
"Sounds good, I think we will go tell Mom and Co. up there, they must be dying to know." Piper said, and Cole left for the room. He entered to find a sleepy Phoebe staring dreamily at him.  
  
"Hey, where did you go? You left me here all alone." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I went to report the good news to the troops. They are all happy and give their best. We will see them later." Cole said as he leaned down and passionately kissed his fiancé. "Ahem." The nurses interrupted. "I think there are two very small visitors who would like to visit the new parents." The one said, holding their children in her arms. "Here you go."' She gave the baby boy to Phoebe and the little girl to Cole. Both were wrapped in soft blankets and clothes.  
  
"Hey you guys." Phoebe said to her children as she held her tiny boy while he yawned and gazed up at her. "I am your mommy. And that guy." She juggled the baby to point to Cole. "Guess who he is?"  
  
"I am your daddy." Cole said as he kissed his baby girl on the forehead. She stirred and opened her blue eyes to look at Cole. Her body relaxed and she drifted into a resting state.  
  
"So, what do we name them?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, I how about the names we had originally picked out?" Cole asked.  
  
"Hmmm, Ebony Marie and Benjamin Victor. I like them." She smiled up at her husband who leaned against the rail of the bed. "How about you?"  
  
"Absolutely perfect." He replied.  
  
Twenty minutes later Piper, Paige, Leo, Victor, and Darryl came in to see Phoebe and Cole and meet their two babies for the very first time.  
  
"Awwww, they are precious." Piper cooed as she reached out and stroked Ebony's cheek.  
  
"Mm hmm." Paige agreed. Phoebe and Cole passed around the babies and introduced them to their aunts, uncles, and grandfather. Visiting time was over too soon, and the family left. Two hours later the babies were taken to their own rooms and Cole climbed into the bed with Phoebe.  
  
"I am so proud of you." He purred into her hair as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck. "Our babies are absolutely perfect. I love you so much."  
  
"They are, aren't they." Phoebe smiled as she leaned back into her fiancé, liking what he was doing very much. "I love you two. We made it, our family is started."  
  
"Yes we did." He kissed her one more time. "Rest now, tomorrow is another day."  
  
"Goodnight." She said and leaned in for one more passionate kiss.  
  
"Goodnight my love." Cole said as he fell asleep with Phoebe in his arms, finding peace at last. 


	10. Chapter 10

One Year Later  
  
Phoebe woke up, looked around dazedly, and relaxed back into Cole's embrace. She mindlessly stroked him arm that he wrapped more tightly around her in response. How perfect the past year had been. Only five days after the babies were born had they all been able to go home. Cole had bought a beautiful house for Phoebe and their children, one only a block away from the Manor, so if "Charmed" duty called, Phoebe would be able to rush there immediately. Not that that was needed anyways. Since Phoebe went into labor, demonic activity had reached an all-time low. In fact, they had only been attacked a dozen times in the past year, and the vanquishes had not been too difficult. Though at times they all thought this to be eerily strange, and knew something must be up, the entire Halliwell family had to admit the break was desperately needed. Piper and Leo had finally gone on their honeymoon, to Hawaii, and had such a wonderful time Leo orbed them down there a week later. They were going to try again, but Paige and Phoebe stopped them, saying there can be too much of a good thing. Paige still held a grudge against Cole, and probably always would, and although she never felt completely safe with Phoebe living out of the house with him, her worries were no longer at the top of her list, for the lack of attacks had allowed time for her to get her life back on track, and she and Glenn were back together and very serious. Piper was in the second month of her pregnancy, barely, and soon Ebony and Ben would have a little cousin to occupy them. Not that the two were ever bored. With their mommy and daddy and each other, they were always in motion, and contained the uncontainable energy such young children do, until their nap time. Naptime was not just naptime for the twins, but also for mommy and daddy, who often slept heavily during those hours. Cole worked at a well-known law office and was able to flower his kids and wife with many gifts. Cole and Phoebe had been married three months after the babies were born and now lived as man and wife in their wonderful home. Ben was his son, their first son, and he adored his father, but he tended to be more a momma's boy. Phoebe's heart swelled with pride at every accomplishment her baby son achieved, but her heart had doubled its size, for there was equal space for the adoration she held for her daughter. Ebony was a beautiful baby, and though both she and her brother had their father's crystal blue eyes, her hair was more of a fawn-brown color like her mother's, whereas Ben's was dark and curly like Cole's. Ebony was Cole's favorite, he spoiled her and could deny her nothing. Both had survived their premature birth in perfect health, and now the once quiet home was constantly filled with childish babble and baby chatter. Phoebe looked around and breathed in the morning air. It was perfect, he was perfect, they were perfect, and life was perfect. How could she know her peaceful world would soon be dashed against the ground? "Mommy!" came a cry from another room. Sighing Phoebe struggled to get out of Cole's grasp to tend to her infant's cry. Cole was not one to let go, especially in sleep. **Oh boy** Phoebe thought **If he wakes up, he will never let me go. Please let go.** She smiled to herself, remembering the last time she had woken up Cole trying to get out of the bed in the middle of the night for a drink. His eyes stirred, slightly dazed, but soon adjusted as he smiled knowingly at his wife trying to get out of the bed. She tried to explain she was thirsty and needed a drink. He had tightened his grasp on her, ignoring her muffled cries to let her go. She insisted on a drink, and indeed he gave her one. Making sure she would not get out of his grasp, he had used his other hand to pull a very expensive wine from under the bed, causing Phoebe to giggle. Together they finished the bottle in record time and had spent the rest of the night passionately maki.. "Mommy! Momma!" Phoebe's thoughts were interrupted by her son's insistent cries. "Cole." She quietly whispered. She knew this was the only way to get to her child. "Cole, sweetie, Ben is calling. I need to go to him. Come on, wake up." "Mmmm, morning baby." He said as he turned over, forcing her over him backwards, causing her to cry out in surprise. She laughed and began to bang on his shoulder. "No no no. Ben needs me. Honey, let go, we will play later." She begged. "Ten more minutes babe. I can go to work late today." Cole mumbled, caught in a dream world. Phoebe continued to struggle, only looking up quickly as her son and daughter entered the room sleepily. Even at such a young age, they were extremely smart and were able to get out of their cribs, no matter what Phoebe and Cole did. "Morning sweeties. Did you sleep good?" she asked her children. "You no come." Ben replied sadly. "Yea, I know. See, I was trying, but Daddy caught me and will not let me go. He is still asleep. I am sorry. Help me get out of daddy's clutch?" she answered Ben. "Dadda sleepy?" Ebony questioned with a puzzled look on her face. It was not a scene uncommon to the two, mommy being stuck in daddy's arms. It made them happy to see their parents so close, so happy. "Yea, he is sleeping. Come help me wake him up." Phoebe beckoned. The two kids instantly ran and hopped onto the bed their parents were on, quickly tackling their sleeping father. Ben climbed over his arm, trying to free his mother as Ebony (Bunny, as they called her) tickled Cole's uncovered feet with her tiny fingers. Phoebe twisted and began to tickle Cole's stomach, copying her daughter's motions. Within minutes Cole was bright eyed, waking up after the continuous tickling. He let go of his wife to grab his son, gently tackling him against the pillows. Ben squirmed away, leaving Cole's attention to Bunny. He scooped her up in his arms and tickled her small frame till she was writing in laughter. She took her little hands and reached up to tickle Cole's unshaven chin. Phoebe climbed up on her knees, leaning on Cole's back as he took the one-year-old twins in his lap. Phoebe moved over and he wrapped his strong arm around her waist. She began to rub Ben's back as Cole toyed with Bunny's hair. Each sighed a sigh of content as they lay in bliss, just the four of them in each other's arms that morning. The phone rang, disrupting the silence and bringing them back to reality. "Tant Pipe!" (Aunt Piper) Bunny happily cheered as she bounced out of bed, crawling to the phone, followed by her brother. Though each could walk and say few words, the two had found crawling more effective and faster. (Tant Pay is Aunt Paige, Unkieo is Uncle Leo, most baby talk is self-explanatory) "Mmm, that is our hint to start the day." Phoebe said as she curled up against Cole, glowing in the warmth of him. "Well, maybe we can put the two back in bed for a little and enjoy a nice, hot shower? How about it baby?" Cole asked, kissing her forehead. "Do you think they will go back to bed? They seem pretty awake?" Phoebe responded. "Well, we can always hope." And with that the couple bounded down the stairs to put their twins back to sleep. They found them in the kitchen, Ebony babbling away on the phone and Ben buried in the cereal surrounding him. "Pink!" he proudly displayed the pink marshmallow he picked out among the cereal. "Play to'ay?" Bunny was asking her aunt. "Okay, time to go back to bed. Piper? Hey, it is Phoebe. Yea they kinda got the phone before us. Today? Lunch? Hmm, I will ask Cole, I think we wanted to stay together today, but you know the kids love to go out to eat. Yea, okay I will get back to you. Bye." Phoebe hung up the phone and picked up her little girl as Cole picked up Ben and his marshmallows. "Piper and Paige want to meet us for lunch. How about it? I know we wanted to have a family day, but I am sure an hour or two can be put aside to see them. Who knows, maybe we could tell them about our little secret?" Phoebe asked, patting her stomach. "You know, only a few more weeks and I begin to show. They will find out sooner or later, and I am guessing sooner." "If you want, I am just wondering how they will take the news, especially since Piper herself is pregnant?" Cole asked, a worried expression crossing his handsome face. "They will love it. I know they will. Plus, we can tell Bunny and Ben with my sisters knowing, cause then we will not have to worry about them keeping a secret." Phoebe countered. "Okay, if you want. I am behind you all the way. C'mon, time for a shower." Cole and Phoebe brought the twins to bed, tucking them in. They undressed and slipped in the shower, and after the cleaning part stood wrapped in each other's arms lovingly for what seemed like eternity. They came out an hour later, dressing in towels. Cole picked up his wife and brought her to their bed, discarding the towels and trading them for the sheets. They were about to get busy when Paige orbed in with Piper suddenly. "Paige!" Phoebe shrieked as she and Cole quickly pulled the covers over themselves and her sisters turned away and covered their eyes. "Sorry, so sorry. did not need to see that." Paige responded, keeping her hands over her eyes even after Phoebe and Cole were covered. "This is why we say orb in outside of the bedroom." Cole said, wrapping the sheets tighter around Phoebe as Leo orbed in. "Well, see we would have, but a demon attacked and it was not that easy to blow him up, and he did the source-y thing and then flamed out, so we figured that Power of Three would be good, and so sorry we forgot to knock." Piper trailed off. "A demon?" Phoebe asked, puzzled as to why demons would choose to attack now. "Strangely source-like, again." Paige answered. "How many times do we need to vanquish that son-of-a-bitch? No offense." She said looking at Cole. "None taken, but what about the spell you used last time?" He asked. "Needed Phoebe to make it work, and she was obviously busy." Paige raised her eyebrows, getting a dirty look from Phoebe. "Ok, so we have the Charmed Ones on our side as well as the Source. Honey, could you help us?" Phoebe asked Cole. "I want to, but if he gains power over me by my using these powers, then what? We will lose everything." He sadly answered her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "How is the power stripping potion going?" he asked Paige. "We are working on it, but it is not near done yet." She responded. "Once it is done, we do not have to worry about him anymo." Phoebe started, but the strangely Source-like demon flamed into the bedroom to join in on the conversation. He grabbed Phoebe by the arms and waist, flaming out with her, leaving the family to cry after her and stand in shock. "Say goodbye witch." He hissed before they left. "It is time to start your new destiny." 


End file.
